Don Ramon
''Don Ramón ''is a primary character in the show El Chavo del Ocho, and appears in Chin's Lawl. Specials Standard B- Resortera Ramon takes out a slingshot (stolen from El Chavo), and proceeds to take aim at an opponent. 0.5 seconds after it is taken out, B can be released to shoot it. Otherwise, while B is held, Ramon can walk around and preform small jumps. The projectile itself is very quick and does decent damage. If an enemy is hit while moving, he or she trips. Damage is increased while an enemy is attacking in any way. Side B- Presta Don Ramon will go into a grabbing animation, in which any landing frames work as a grab. It's first few frames also work as a counter, in which when attacked, Ramon will throw his opponent forward doing more damage. Projectiles can also be grabbed. It initially steals one random B move from an opponent, excluding their up B, which lasts for 16 seconds. If the opponent is carrying an item, he steals the item. It can work through shields. Up B- Secarropa Don Ramon will put up a clothesline background structure, in which when A is pressed besides it, he will zip up it. The lower on the screen he starts, the higher he goes. This can be used by other opponents playing as Ramon. Only one can be out on the field, in which when B is pressed again, a new clothesline is produced. They are place able in mid-air. Down B- La Calavera Ramon brings up a chalkboard trap with a skull and crossbones drawn across it, as pressing Down B again will make him go into a stationary mode, where he decides the board's attack: A for Electricity, B for Poison, and R for Explosion. Anyone in the center of the chalkboard is stunned for 2 seconds. Poison dispels quickly when Ramon hits his opponent. The board disappears after 10 seconds, but its effects will still linger for 10 more seconds. Final Smash- Ferrocarril Don Ramon brings up the chalkboard again, this time drawing a crude sketch of a random opponent (they all look the same, yet he will explain who they are). He will then imagine (by drawing a line through them and making the appropriate sounds) what would happen if they were to get hit by a train. Well, his wish comes true as the opponent is suddenly run over by a train, dealing massive damage (most likely causing a Star KO), along with damaging anybody else in its path. Taunts (Note: his taunts are in Spanish, these are the translations) *Side Taunt: (He laughs) *Down Taunt: (sarcastically) "Oh yeah, I'm so afraid! Look how I'm trembling of fear!" *Up Taunt: "I don't give you another one because..." Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Ramon yells "Let's seize the Meatball de Granadias!" as he runs offscreen. *Victory #2 (Against male opponents): "YOU FAIL!" (Masculine) *Victory #2 (Against female opponents): "YOU FAIL!" (Feminine) *Lose: Ramon throws his hat to the ground and stomps on it. Victory Theme The last part of Jean-Jacques Perrey's "The Elephant Never Forgets", the theme song of El Chavo del Ocho. Character Description Don Ramon is a character hailing from El Chavo del Ocho. He is a widower, currently unemployed, only making ends meet by preforming odd jobs. He hasn't paid his rent in over fourteen months, and Señor Barriga is not pleased. Despite being quick-tempered, mainly by El Chavo's antics (quite like some other man), he can still be fairly upbeat despite his poor lifestyle. Character Ranking Standards 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Ramon smacks a globe forward. * Up tilt - Ramon smacks a globe upwards diagonally. * Down tilt - 'Smash' * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - 'Other' * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - 'Aerial' * Neutral- * Forward- * Back- * Up- * Down- 'Grab, Throws' * Grab- Ramon grabs the opponent. * Pummel- * Forward throw- Ramon punches and throws the opponent forward. * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Ramon throws the opponent on the ground and stomps on them. Snake Codec Snake- Colonel! This guy keeps demanding funds for his rent! Colonel- That's Don Ramon you're fighting, Snake... (Otacon randomly appears) Otacon- Yeah, I would like two with extra cheese... Snake- Otacon! Hacked right into my channel, huh. Otacon- Nope, wrong number... Snake- Inter-channel punch! *punch* (bell sound as Otacon's screen shakes, followed by a laughtrack) Otacon- (cries) Role in the Subspace Emissary His role is currently unrevealed. Trivia *Don Ramon is the character with the longest idle animation so far. *Don Ramon's moveset video used to be blocked in North America due to copyright issues, but the claim eventually went away. Category:Lawl Category:El Chavo del Ocho Category:Celebrities Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Playable Character Category:TV Show Characters Category:Live Action Category:All-Around Category:Light Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Mexican Category:70's Category:Starter Character Category:Non-English Speaking